(1) Field of Invention
New chemical compounds, pyrrolidinoethylamine amides, antitussives, compositions thereof, method of treating therewith.
(2) Prior Art
Much research work has been carried out in the search for nonmorphine derivatives which have antitussive properties. In this field, many structures have been studied and numerous patents and publications exist covering terpene molecules, dialkylamino-alkoxy-ethanol esters, and piperazine and piperidine derivatives. Numerous of these have been published during the last few years. On the other hand, few patents or articles mention pyrrolidine derivatives, especially of the type presently concerned, although new and useful antitussives, especially of a nonaddicting nature, would surely still be highly desirable.